As communication networks continue to grow and provide more services over larger areas, viewers can sometimes experience undesired conditions during the presentation of media content. Error correction techniques have been employed to reduce undesired conditions in a video stream, such as the use of redundant data to address the issue of lost packets during transmission in a multicast environment as described in U.S. Publication No. 20080008167 to Ver Steeg. The Ver Steeg application also describes addressing the issue of lost packets through re-transmission requests sent by a receiver back to a sender which results in a unicast transmission of the missing packets to the receiver.